


Sonya knows

by Jodies6toes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodies6toes/pseuds/Jodies6toes
Summary: Sonya knows yazs secret





	Sonya knows

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, still don't know how to write. enjoy :)

"come on yaz, you know you want to come out with me" Sonya huffs, her back towards yaz as she pulls a packet of beef flavoured monster munch out of the shelf.

the brunette is quick to respond "no Sonya I told you before its not my thing, I don't need to go out every night and get smashed" yaz turns to go back to her room.

"you can bring your girlfriend with you" she gives a quick chuckle mid sentance knowing that, that would catch her sister in a loop.

yaz paused for a moment, _shit it can't be that obvious can it. "_ ehmm..." yaz struggles for words but follows quickly with "I don't know who or what your talking about sorry, but you should bring your boyfriend with you... oh wait but you don't have one"

Sonya gives a sarcastic laugh as a quick response

as Sonya was about to come back with something the door to their apartment creaked open both women turned their heads to the side and see the doctor stumbling her way into their apartment, "heya yaz! and yazs sister!" the doctor gives a quick wave to them both and a warm smile directed towards yaz, the brunette returned the smile just as soft even with the knowledge that her sister would use that against her later. 

"speak of the devil" Sonya says quietly as she turns to look at yaz and wiggles her eyebrows

"shut up she's not my girlfriend" yaz said in a low mummer

"SHES NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND??" Sonya yells in pretend suprise so the doctor would overhear 

"who's not your girlfriend yaz?" the doctor asks now finally making her way towards yaz after struggling to take her boots of at the front door, she'd been scolded one too many times by yazs mum for trudging mud all the way through the house. 

"umm, no one doctor it was just a joke" yaz says nervously hoping the doctor wouldn't pick up on anything 

"you free to hang out tonight yaz? the Tardis locked me out, I think it was because I got custard cream crumbs over the control panel again. I swear that Tardis, the older she gets the grumpier she is, still love her to bits though!" 

yaz chuckles and opens her mouth to speak but Sonya buts in with "ah perfect yaz and I where going out to the club tonight, would you like to join us?" 

"ive never gone out partying before, id love to come with you. I can show off my sweet dance moves, have I ever told you about the time I won an alien dance completion? very lovely community but very competitive about-" Sonya cuts her off "alright well, ill see you guys there later, now remember yaz were vip so dress smart but you two enjoy yourself in the meantime" Sonya walks away backwards giving yaz a wink then turning back around. 

"oh dress smart? I don't have anything on me and I can't get into the Tardis" the doctor says with a worried expression wondering if her night with yaz would have to be canceled because of it

"don't worry doctor we can go shopping, grab your boots lets go" 

 "ooh here we go doctor, this is my favourite shop in the whole of Sheffield" walking up to the small vintage shop that was hidden between some other larger shops yaz grabbed ahold of the doctors forearm pulling her along. the brunette feels the timelords arm pulling away, yaz starts to fear that she'd made the doctor uncomfortable until she feels the soft hand of the woman next to her slip into her own. yaz can feel herself blushing as a shot of warm energy bursts through her body, they both slow down and stop in their tracks just as they reach the shops front door. yaz knows she's blushing and she knows she should look away in this moment but she can't help but stare back at the doctor, the way the doctor softly smiles at her, the way her blonde hair falls slightly over her face, the way she then pushes it behind her ear exposing the piercings that she'd gotten back when they'd first started travelling together, how could yaz not be in love with this woman. before the blonde could go to push her own hair behind her ear the smaller woman couldn't help but bring her hand up to the doctors face, she lightly traced her fingers along the older womans cheekbone, she drew her fingers along to the doctors hair where she pushed it behind her ear. yaz could feel her heart beating, the temptation to move closer was compelling.

 _I might as well risk it what could be the worst thing that could happen, I could get kicked out of team Tardis, oh god why isn't she saying anything?, does she hate me? what have I done?_ all these thoughts racing around yazs head, she quickly pulls her hand out of the doctors hair and clears her throat "ehmm sorry" yaz says quietly

"no no its okay yaz! I needed to push that back anyway" the doctor says cheerfully as she pushes the shop door open "come on yaz lets go"  

 _thank god she's completly oblivious in this case I swear she's the smartest and dumbest person I know_ yaz thinks to herself before taking a deep breath and following the doctor into the shop.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter u gon get some doctor in a dress, then the doctor in A SUIT! and then Sonya gets absolutely hammered


End file.
